A Glimpse of Lust or It Is Love
by moronclub
Summary: An heir of Uzumaki Clan just happen to stop at Uchiha Sasuke's apartment. Covered in bruises and several wounds. He falling for the Ice Prince who happen to be the one who safe him. Could love blossom between them? Narusasu, yaoi, slighly non-con


Hi! It's been a long time, here's my new story, sorry if there're any error grammars.

Please, enjoy!

And don't forget for your review, thanks! （へ０へ）~moron~

A Glimpse of Lust or It Is Love?

~Narusasu~

~They're both 23 y.o.

（へひへ）

"The hell do you thing you're doing?" I screamed at his face with fury.

"Nothing, just wanna show you my true feelings", he replied bluntly.

"You, usuratonkachi!" I smacked him on the head, "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"That hurts, teme", he replied with a playful tone, "better behave, you don't know what Mr. Fox capable of."

With that said he shoved me against the wall. I groaned at the sudden impact. That shit head just chuckled at my reaction and the pain that shot through my body.

"I love you, Sasuke."

1 week earlier…

As usually it's a peaceful evening in my apartment until that idiot creature shows up on my door with a scene. I heard, "Oh My Gosh! What happen to you?" then, "Call the ambulance!"

I decided to take a look what kind of scene that happen on my very apartment's front door. Calmly I opened my door to be greeted by that stupid good-for-nothing Naruto sit on the floor covered in bruises and several wounds.

"It's OK, oba-san, my friend is home, he will treat my injuries," he said, uninvitedly going in to my apartment.

"Oi! What…", I tried to protest but cut off by over-too-kind neighbor.

"Uchiha-kun, take care of your friend, he seems badly injured."

"He's not… of course", I replied in defeat.

I went back inside and found him comfortably laying on my bed. Not to mention that my apartment is not so big and you can easily find my bed by wander around a bit.

"Yo…"

"I don't know you," I cut him mid sentence calmly.

"Nonsense, how possible you don't know The Great Naruto-sama of Uzumaki Clan?" he replied slightly annoyed.

"I see, you're a yakuza?"

"Not a mere yakuza," he paused, with grimace he sit on my bed, "I'm the one and only heir of Uzumaki Clan."

I said nothing nor I changed my flat expression. I just stare at him straight in the eye.

"I'll treat your wounds, then you can walk out of my apartment a.s.a.p." I replied after a minute or so. I leave him there to get my first aid kit. When I'm back, I found him laying on my bed already. Except, for his shirt-less form.

"What do you thing you're doing?" I asked him irritatedly.

"You're going to treat my wounds, yes? I'm just doing you a favor by removed my shirt and laying here."

Again, I said nothing, but walk over him and start treating his wounds. After I finished treat all of his visible-countless-wounds, I cast him out of my apartment.

The very next day, he came again at exactly the same time as the day before. He's lucky enough that he can meets me every evening. Not that I'm jobless or something, I'm a novelist and now I'm working on my thesis for my Master Program at University. So it's obvious why I barely leave my sanctuary-like apartment except for school.

A week passed and that usuratonkachi keeps shamelessly invite himself in to my apartment. It's not I'm enjoying his visit and his endless nonsense, it's him, whenever I tried to chase him away he would just said "don't be so rude" and "I longed to be here" and the most annoying part is "I like you."

I'm bloody sure there's something wrong with his dysfunctions brain, it's dysfunction already, what am I thinking, I'm going stupid…

I don't realize that the very first fateful day I met him would change the rest of my life forever. Today he came again and just like the other day, I ignored him 'till he feels like to leave.

"Na… Sasuke!" he called me, he never calls me by my family name, it's always by my given name from the first day he learnt my name when I met him.

I ignore him and keep concentrate on my report.

A few seconds later he continues again, "You know, I have my limits too."

"I don't know what you're talking about", finally I replied him.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I like you to make you mine?"

"What?" I don't know what to say, it's just my brain seems like stop working for awhile, "Don't joke around, it's not funny."

After I just said that, I'm going to my fridge to get some water. I don't know that "watch your back" is also a words that I should consider as a caution.

When I turned around, Naruto standing in front of me already. His usually blue-sky eyes seem to turn red, or is it just my imagination? I was snapped out of my thought when he roughly kisses me on the lips. His strong arms keep me on my spot, unable to move I struggle with all of my might just to get the hell away from him. Unaffectedly by my action, he working his tongue slipping in my mouth, tangling with mine.

I felt like the world is about to crumbling around me and finally he pulled back. Both of us panting, but I was the one whose panting harshly, pathetic, I was just kissed by the world stupidest shit head, and he's a f***ing GUY! I screamed inside my head.

"That was amazingly delicious", he grinned maniacally, being the idiot he is.

"The hell do you thing you're doing?" I screamed at his face with fury.

"Nothing, just wanna show you my true feelings", he replied bluntly.

"You, usuratonkachi!" I smacked him on the head, "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"That hurts, teme", he replied with a playful tone, "better behave, you don't know what Mr. Fox capable of."

With that said he shoved me against the wall. I groaned at the sudden impact. That shit head just chuckled at my reaction and the pain that shot through my body.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"You a piece of shit head! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I can grant your every single wish, but that," with that said he drag me to my bed and threw me on it so I laying flatly on my back.

In a blink of eye he already tackled me before I could react a finger.

"I'll take care of you through the night 'till morning," he whispered with—I'm so sure it's lust dripping from his every word. I shuddered from his every word, I'd never imagine caught in this-such situation. Usually, it's me, the one who's attacking not being attacked, well it's just my dirty imagination though and it's always with a sexy-cute GIRL. Never ever I'd imagine such thing with a GUY. Oh, I felt like crying, wait I'm a guy, a Uchiha, Uchiha don't cry, and further more Uchiha never get attacked by a GUY!

"Quit it! I'm a guy, are you a f***ing homo, ha?" I can take it anymore, with my kendo skill I tried to beat him in my pathetic position.

"Well, well… You have quiet a skill," he dodged my attack, now start the mocking, "You can never beat The Great Fox with that kendo technique since you don't have any weapon as katana replacement, my little kitten."

It's really getting on my nerve, but he's awfully right about my kendo technique can't beat the shit out of him as long as I was not armed.

While I dazed, he start pulling down my pants.

"Stop…!" I tried push him off but failing miserably, instead I was caught off guard and now I have my both hands above my head with his left hand holding them painfully in place.

"You should stop resisting me. Enjoy this, or else it'll only pain you feel," removing both my pants and my boxer completely off from my body, I could hear his harsh panting. Just like a dog in heat.

I closed my eyes tightly, struggling with whatever strength that left in me, unable to face this humiliating situation.

"Sasuke…"

"Ah!" I gasped when he unexpectedly start pumping my cock, "…st… stop…"

"It feels good, isn't it? I'll give you pleasure that out of this world and you'll be mine."

"Like hell I'll let you!" I glared at him with my Uchiha infamous glare that can bring everyone to their knees.

I expected him to back out but it's really out of my calculation, instead he smirked at my face and back to work on my cock, trying make me cum.

Shit, like I'd let you do this to me, but what else I can do?

"Ah…hah…damn…" I can't even perform a correct word now.

"Let it all out," even if he said that, like I could hold it when he giving me a hand down there!

And finally with his increasing speed of stroking my member, I came hard in his hand. Thankfully I can hold my voice down, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing my cry out of ecstasy when I reached climax, eat that you stupid shit head.

"Teme…", he said, venom dripping in his voice.

"What? You can't be satisfied by me, idiot? Go find a women you can screw around!" I mocked him, I should know better not to piss a real yakuza, but sometimes I'm just being to proud of myself when it comes to looking down at people I don't like.

"We'll see," he replied, I know he was pissed and I don't wanna know what else he'll do to me.

"LET. ME. GO!" I put enough emphasis in every word just to make him understand that I'm serious, but like he would listen to me.

"No, I'll show you how I can screw a teme like you and soon enough you'll lose sign of everything and beg for more."

I bring this upon myself, now what should I do. I'm sure my eyes are as big as a baseball ball, hopefully it won't come out from its socket.

Roughly, Naruto ripped my shirt off my body, that makes me stark naked in front of him. Panic strike straight on my head. I struggled and wriggled but he held me in place. Suddenly he shoved something inside of me.

"Ah…! What…what are you putting in me?" my panic mode doubled over me.

"Relax, it's just a finger", he replied, his expression of rage turn to soft and full of care. His red burning eyes was back to its original blue–sky. Although he put his finger in me roughly at first, I can tell he's trying to make me more relax. But how the hell am I going to relax? He's going to rape me!

"Put it out…!" I sound unconvincing at all, "Don't touch me!"

"Please, relax, Sasuke. It'll feel good soon", with that said he added his second finger in me. He twisting it around inside me, like trying to find something inside.

Then it hit me like a brick wall. He's looking for my prostate!

"Stop it, you perv!" I tried to get away from him, but alas he found my G-spot, "Ah…that…"

"Found it," mercilessly he rubbing it over and over again 'till I'm fully erect again, "Sasuke, I'm at my limit…"

He looks so desperate when he said that but I can think straight anymore, this overwhelming pleasure… What should I do…?

"Sorry, please bear with it." I didn't know what's that mean, until I feel he positioning himself at my entrance.

"No…don't… Aaaaaaaah!" I'm not sure I'd ripped my throat or not due to my bloody scream. It feels so painful, just like being ripped apart from inside.

"Sasuke…" I can feel him all the way inside me, for a moment he just stays still in me while my body trembling uncontrollably underneath him. After a minute or I don't know, it feels like forever though, he begins to move in and out.

"Ah! Don't…mo…ve…!" I barely can perform those words. It so painful I feel like to pass out right here and there. "It hurts, you jerk!"

"Sorry, Sasuke…" beads of sweat perform on his brow, his tanned skin turned slightly red from the heat. His facial twisted in sickening pleasure. I just wanna kill him for doing this to me.

He increased his speed, pounding in and out of me. Don't care when I scream and beg him to stop, don't care when I cry out in agony. Then, he hit it right on my sweet spot. Pounding on it like there's no tomorrow. I gasped at the feeling.

He smiled like a child at me, a genuine smile. "You can feel me, don't you?"

I could not believe myself that I started moaning like a bitch. "Ah…I…can feel…you…"

This overwhelming heat and pleasure was melting me inside out. Naruto keeps pounding me, screwing my brain out of my head. He holds me tightly in his secure embrace.

"Sasuke, call my name…I want you to call me."

"Na…Naruto…aah…!" I moaned his name in pure ecstasy.

"Yes, Sasuke…my Sasuke…"

"Aaah…Naruto…I…" I don't know that I can hardly perform a full sentence 'till now, "I can't…cum…I'm going to cum…aaah…!"

"Let's cum together!"

With that Naruto released his seeds deep inside of me. And I climaxed between on my stomach and Naruto's stomach. Naruto collapsed on me, we both panting harsly. Slowly, he removed himself from me, I winced at burning sensation when he moved. I could feel his juice dripping out of me.

"That was delicious feast, thanks," he said cheerfully.

I glared at him who grinning madly at me. Playing innocent he embrace me again softly. I can't stand it.

"You, stupid shit head, usuratonkachi…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Get the hell out of here!" I kicked him out of bed. The sudden burst of rage made my body screaming in protest and I whimpering like a kitten.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, holding me so carefully like I'm such a fragile doll. His blue-sky eyes showed everything, his worrying, caring, loving…

Now, what the hell am I just thinking? I could not possibly fall for this good for nothing-stupid shit head, right? Right? Great, I'm questioning myself.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Go and die," although I said that, I did nothing but let him hold me in his protectively embrace.

（へひへ）

Wish you could enjoy, sorry for the grammar errors TT_TT

Review, please!


End file.
